monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Angèle Gardien
thumb|left|100pxAngèle Gardien '– osiemnastoletnia anielica pochodząca z Nieba. W wieku dwunastu lat, wraz z rodzicami i starszą o dwa lata siostrą przeniosła się do Francji, gdzie udawali zwyczajną rodzinę. Uczęszcza do Straszyceum, lecz przed rozpoczęciem nauki w tej placówce, przez kilka lat chodziła do paryskiego gimnazjum dla normalnych ludzi. O ile jej bliscy szybko odnaleźli się w nowym środowisku, tak ona od samego początku czuła się wycofana. Doskonale wiedziała, że jest inna, że nie pasuje do swoich rówieśników. Ci zaś, nie szczędzili jej krytyki. Wszystko, co zrobiła stawało się obiektem drwin, z każdym dniem czuła się coraz gorzej. Starała się udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku, nie chciała zawieść swoich rodziców. Jednak z upływem czasu, coraz bardziej utwierdzała się w przekonaniu, ze nikt nie dostrzega jej potrzeb, jej problemów... Nawet jej matka, która przez całe życie była dla niej autorytetem, wzorem do naśladowania, z pozoru troszcząca się o swoje córki, zdawała się być głucha na jej wołanie o pomoc. Ojciec całymi dniami był pochłonięty swoją pracą i niezbyt przejmował się losem swojej młodszej córki, którą uważał za plamę na honorze rodziny Gardien. Angèle starała się przetrwać w szkolnej społeczności i z pozoru, wszystko zaczęło się układać, lecz wszystko znacznie skomplikowało się w ostatniej klasie gimnazjum. Wtedy do Angèle wróciły wszystkie wspomnienia, ból jakiego doświadczyła przez te wszystkie lata powrócił ze zdwojoną siłą, a to wszystko doprowadziło do tego, że Angèle zaczęła się okaleczać, próbując odebrać sobie życie. Podczas jednej z takich prób, ojciec ją nakrył w łazience, doskonale wiedział, że samobójstwo to grzech, lecz gdy zobaczył zalaną łzami córkę, trzymającą w dłoni żyletkę, przejrzał na oczy i zrozumiał, że poświęcał jej zbyt mało uwagi. Podjął ryzyko, zrezygnował z dobrej posady i postanowił jeszcze raz przenieść się ze swoją rodziną - do Salem, do dziś Angèle jest mu wdzięczna za podjęcie takiej decyzji, to odmieniło jej życie. Dzięki wsparciu siostry i rodziców, wszystko wróciło do normy, w końcu może wyjść z cienia, w którym tkwiła do tej pory i poznała nowych przyjaciół, między innymi - Blair De Ghoul, Francescę Garibaldi oraz Jay'a Aytona, z którym obecnie jest w związku, wrbew woli swoich bliskich. Zainteresowaniami dziewczyny jest szeroko pojęta sztuka oraz psychologia. Dziewczyna jest szczęśliwą posiadaczką samiczki rasy pudel toy - Ailé. Osobowość W nowym środowisku, Angèle jest nieśmiała i rzadko kiedy jako pierwsza przejmuje inicjatywę. Zazwyczaj na przerwach siedzi pod ścianą, nie lubi się wtrącać w nieswoje sprawy, albo tym bardziej przymuszać innych do kontaktów ze sobą. W szkolnej społeczności czuje się po prostu niepotrzebna. Jest ostrożna w dobieraniu przyjaciół i raczej sceptycznie podchodzi do nowo poznanych uczniów Straszyceum. Jak na anioła przystało - jest bardzo dobrze wychowana i ułożona. Ma bardzo bogaty zasób słownictwa, od najmłodszych lat była chwalona za mądre i piękne wypowiedzi, często raczy innych swoimi życiowymi mądrościami, czy też cytatami, często pochodzącymi z Biblii. W dodatku, bardzo inteligenta, często stosuje w swoich wypowiedziach różne naleciałości z języka łacińskiego, co świadczy o jej biegłej znajomości tego języka. Jest bardzo delikatna i nigdy nie byłaby w stanie skrzyzwdzić choćby muchy. Będąc wychowana przez swoją liberalną matkę, wielu ludzi ją do niej porównuje, zarówno z wyglądu, jak i charakteru. Oprócz tego, jest bardzo troskliwa i opiekuńcza. Można jej przypiąć łatkę pupilki nauczycieli. Jest lubiana wśród kadry pedagogicznej za wysokie stopnie osiągane w nauce oraz umiejętności powiązane z nauką i dobre zachowanie. Angèle jest istnym aniołem. Stara się świecić przykładem i zawsze wyciąga pomocą dłoń, nawet jeśli ktoś sobie na to nie zasłużył. Wierzy, że w każdej osobie tkwi choć odrobina dobra i druga szansa należy się każdemu, kto nawet nieświadomie zboczył z wyznaczonej mu ścieżki. Angèle jest introwertykiem, jest cicha i spokojna, nie lubi się wyróżniać, ani być w centrum zainteresowania. Zdecydowanie bardziej woli spędzać swój wolny czas w małych grupkach, wraz z potworami, które mogłaby nazwać mianem swoich przyjaciół. Angèle jest bardzo uprzejmą osobą, jest życzliwa i przyjazna dla innych. Można stwierdzić, że jest uosobieniem dobra, przez co przypięto jej łatkę idealnej. Angèle jako osoba spokojna i opanowana nie lubi wdawać się w konflikty, jednak jeśli już do takich dochodzi, woli odgrywać rolę ofiary, niż napastnika, co fałszywie przedstawia ją w świetle popychadła. Dziewczyna mimo swojej nieśmiałości stara się rozwiązać wszelkie spory w pokojowy sposób. Jedną z wad Angèle to to, że nie jest pewna siebie i ma bardzo małe poczucie własnej wartości. Jak inni sądzą - zbyt krytycznie siebie ocenia. Wiele poświęciłaby dla dobra bliskich, jednak rzadko kiedy myśli o sobie. Ponadto, zawsze martwi się konsekwencjami swoich czynów, dlatego zawsze dokładnie zastanawia się nad tym co chce zrobić. Jest także pamiętliwa i sentymentalna. Każdy przedmiot, każde wydarzenie wywołuje duże znaczenie w jej psychice. Wierzy, że nic nie dzieje się bez przyczyny i każdy, choć mały element jej życia będzie miał duże znaczenie w przyszłości. Zainteresowania 'Sztuka ' Angèle jest pasjonatką szeroko pojętej sztuki. Zarówno w swojej klasycznej formie, jak i tej nowoczesnej, i to w każdej postaci. Od poezji, którą uwielbia, i w wolnych chwilach pisze amatorskie wiersze, po malarstwo i rzeźbę. Bardzo lubi obserwować jak na przełomie lat zmieniała się sztuka. Podziwia autorów wielkich i słynnych dzieł, w głębi serca również chciałaby tworzyć coś równie pięknego, jednak z drugiej strony nie ma w sobie na tyle odwagi, aby spróbować. Wiersze, które pisze niemal od razu chowa w głąb szuflady, ponieważ sama wstydzi się ich komukolwiek udostępniać, z prostej przyczyny – obawia się, że mogłaby zostać ofiarą krytyki ze strony rówieśników, czy własnej rodziny. Renesans Renesans Jej ulubionym nurtem w sztuce jest renesans, który odnosi się do antyku. Ze względu na to, że Angèle uwielbia zgłębiać historię, zwłaszcza starożytną, renesans jest dla niej idealny, gdyż w wielu dziełach, ówcześni malarze i rzeźbiarze ukazywali nowe oblicza klasycznych historii z mitologii, czy Biblii. Uwielbia zgłębiać wszelakie tajemnice dzieł sprzed lat. Jako anioł, Angie jest bardzo przywiązana do swojej religii, lecz nie przeszkadza jej to w poznawaniu poglądów i wyobrażeń artystów na jej temat. Uważa, że własna interpretacja utartych przed laty historii jest wspaniała, bowiem pozwala artyście przekazać swoje myśli oraz odczucia na ten temat. Jej ulubionymi dziełami z epoki renesansu są między innymi: ''Stworzenie Adama autorstwa Michała Anioła oraz Narodziny Wenus Sandra Botticellego. '''Psychologia Jako, że Angèle jest aniołem i mogła obserwować wyłącznie z Nieba ludzkie zachowania, od małego bardzo ciekawiły ją skrywane tajemnice ludzkiego umysłu. Uwielbiała zagłębiać się w księgi poświęcone tej tematyce. Chciała się dowiedzieć co takiego kieruje człowiekiem i dlaczego akurat w taki sposób postępują inni ludzie. Dzięki swoim anielskim zdolnościom, potrafi zajrzeć w głąb umysłu i niekiedy też nim kierować, jednak to wymaga od niej całkowitej koncentracji i skupienia. Z czasem, nauczyła się także czytać w myślach zwierząt, z którymi jest o tyle trudniej, że w odróżnieniu od człowieka - nie mogą nic powiedzieć. Poza psychologią, oraz zoopsycholgią, Angèle jest zafascynowana dziedziną parapsychologii, która bada rzekome zjawiska paranormalne oraz psychiczne, wywołane przez siły, zdające się posiadać charakter inteligentny lub przez nieznane moce utajone w umyśle ludzkim. Bardzo dużo czyta na ten temat, sięgając do starych ksiąg. Wygląd Angèle jest szczupłą osobą średniego wzrostu o długich, prostych włosach w kolorze jasnego, słomkowego blondu z grzywką, zakrywającą większą część czoła. Oczy dziewczyny są bardzo jasne, źrenice są białe, niemal niewidoczne. Nad nimi widnieją cienkie, brązowe brwi. Jej cera jest blada i nieskazitelna, pokryta lekkim rumieńcem w niektórych miejscach, zwłaszcza na twarzy. Wargi Angèle są pulchne, nieco przesuszone i spierzchnięte, ze względu na nawyk zagryzania ich. Na plecach, w okolicach łopatek posiada dwa znamiona w kształcie skrzydeł, z których wyrastają prawdziwe, pierzaste skrzydła w śnieżnobiałym kolorze. Często nad jej głową pojawia się jasna, biała aureola, zazwyczaj gdy wykona dobry uczynek. Klasyczny potwór thumb|leftAnioł '– byt duchowy w wielu religiach, który służy i na różne sposoby wypełnia zamysły Boga. Aniołowie często występują w Starym Testamencie (np. Rdz 3, 24; księgi prorockie). Biblia nie mówi jednak wiele o naturze i rodzajach tych bytów. Więcej informacji na ten temat można znaleźć w pismach kabalistycznych oraz w apokryfach. W pierwszych wiekach wśród Ojców Kościoła istniały pewne spory co do natury tych bytów. Np. Grzegorz z Nazjanzu, Jan z Damaszku czy Bazyli Wielki wyobrażali anioły jako istoty eteryczno-ogniste. Jeszcze na Soborze Nicejskim II w 787 przypisywano im subtelne ciała. Ostatecznie kwestię rozstrzygnięcia przypisuje się św. Augustynowi. Miejsce pochodzenia 'thumb|left|235pxNiebo jest krainą lub jedną z krain stanowiących zaświaty, kojarzona zazwyczaj z miejscem osiągnięcia stanu wiecznej szczęśliwości. Do nieba trafiają ci, którzy umierają w łasce i przyjaźni z Bogiem oraz są oczyszczeni. Szczęście w Niebie obrazowo przedstawiane jest jako dom Ojca czy też uczta polegająca na "byciu dopuszczonym do widzenia Boga". Zdolności *'Długowieczność ' – jako anioł, Angèle jest długowieczna, jak sama mówi - jest dopiero na początku przygody zwanej życiem i jeszcze wiele przed nią. *'Wpływ na ludzkie dusze ' – Angie potrafi wywierać pozytywny wpływ na ludzi, a zwłaszcza ich dusze, dzięki czemu może im pomóc w dokonywaniu właściwych wyborów i wybieraniu dobrej drogi w życiu. Co ciekawe, potrafi pomóc tylko ludziom i potworom o dobrych zamiarach i intencjach. *'Niebiański głos ' – jak większość niebiańskich aniołów, dziewczyna ma wspaniały głos, aczkolwiek wstydzi się go używać i nie lubi występować publicznie, ponieważ peszy się przed większą publicznością i obawia się kompromitacji, w odróżnieniu od swojej starszej siostry i matki. *'Latanie' – dzięki temu, że Angèle ma skrzydła, może latać, a to z kolei bardzo ułatwia jej przemieszczanie się, zwłaszcza po często tłocznych, szkolnych korytarzach. *'Transformacja' – dziewczyna, tak jak swoja starsza siostra i rodzice, może schować swoje skrzydła. Bardzo przydała im się ta umiejętność, gdy osiedlili się we Francji i musieli udawać zwyczajną rodzinę. 'Słabości' *'Skelerofobia' – Angèle boi się... złych ludzi, co jest trochę paradoksalne z uwagi na to, że ma chronić swoich podopiecznych przed nimi. Jako małe dziecko musiała nauczyć się żyć wśród istot spoza Nieba - wśród ludzi, którzy momentami nie wykazywali zbyt dużej czułości w stosunku do niej, a niekiedy odnosili się do niej z agresją i posuwali się do rękoczynów, co odcisnęło znaczne piętno na jej psychice. *'Enosjofobia ' – jednym z większych lęków dziewczyny jest popełnienie zbrodni, lub co gorsza - niewybaczalnego grzechu. Ze względu na swoje anielskie korzenie oraz bardzo religijnych rodziców, została wychowana w zgodzie, przyjaźni i miłości, lecz z wiekiem zaczęła dostrzegać negatywne skutki tej sytuacji. Rodzice, a zwłaszcza ojciec wywierali na niej ogromną presję, przez co na każdym kroku zastanawiała się, czy aby na pewno postępuje słusznie. 'Umiejętności' *'Biegła znajomość języków obcych ' – Jako anioł, Angèle jest bardzo inteligentna, co znacznie pomaga jej w przyswajaniu nowych języków. *'Gra na instrumentach' – Angèle, jeszcze za czasów gdy mieszkała w Niebie, uczyła się gry na harfie oraz lirze, dzięki czemu teraz gra wręcz doskonale na obu instrumentach. Relacje 'Rodzice' Ojciec Angèle - Uriel Raphael Gardien - jest pastorem. Mężyczna jest bardzo religijnym człowiekiem, ściśle związanym z kościołem. Większość swojego życia spędził razem z żoną i dwoma córkami w Niebie, gdzie pełnił bardzo znaczącą rolę w anielskiej społeczności. W dniu dwunastych urodzin najmłodszej córki, we czwórkę opuścili Niebo i osiedlili się w Paryżu, ku niezadowoleniu Angie. Nastolatka w głębi serca ma za złe rodzicom opuszczenie ich poprzedniego domu, ale dobrze wie, że wyrzuty są złe i próbuje je w sobie zdusić. Matka Angie - OctaviaNa cześć Rochi'Octaviji ♥ Gardien - jest bardzo dojrzałą i elegancką kobietą. Bardzo troszczy się o swoje córki i są dla niej największym skarbem. Bywa nadopiekuńcza w stosunku do nich, lecz wszystko co robi, robi z myślą o nich i dla ich dobra, choć zdarza się, że nie dostrzega ich problemów. Jej pasją jest śpiew, którym zaraziła swoją starszą córkę - Séraphine. 'Rodzeństwo' Angèle ma starszą o dwa lata siostrę - Séraphine Gardien, która czynnie udziela się w kościelnym chórze, miłość do muzyki i śpiewu zaszczepiła w niej matka. Jest bardzo troskliwa w stosunku do swojej siostry i bardzo ją kocha, Angèle doskonale o tym wie, a Séraphine jest dla niej autorytetem i przykładem do naśladowania. 'Dalsza rodzina' Póki co, nic nie wiadomo na temat dalszej rodziny dziewczyny. 'Przyjaciele' Blair DeGhoul Francesca Garibaldi Séraphine Gardien 'Znajomi' Zareen Marigold Calendula 'Miłość' Jay Ayton Angèle już od dziecka przygotowywała się do wypełnienia powierzonej jej roli Anioła Stróża, a jak wiadomo, każdy Anioł Stróż ma swojego podopiecznego. Pewnego dnia, ojciec zaprowadził ją do nieznanego jej jak dotąd miejsca. Pośrodku pomieszczenia widniało lustro w złotej ramie, jednak nie widziała w nim swojego odbicia. Dotknęła ostrożnie tafli lustra, które momentalnie zmieniło się w gęstą ciecz, czuła jakby dotykała wody. Jej oczom ukazał się piękny widok - Anglia. Ojciec dziewczyny również dotknął lustra, a to ukazało jej sylwetkę małego chłopca, prawdopodobnie w jej wieku. Tym chłopcem był Jay Ayton - młody upadły anioł. Od pierwszej chwili, w której go zobaczyła, wiedziała, że to ten jedyny. Jasne oczy przywodzące na myśl bezchmurne niebo, orzechowe włosy, okalające jego delikatną, porcelanową twarz... To wszystko składało się na wspaniały obrazek, na który mała Angèle mogła patrzeć godzinami. Wtedy poprzysięgła ojcu, że będzie go strzec i chronić przed wszelkim złem. Była zakochana, po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu. Żałowała tylko, że on jej nigdy nie zobaczy... Uwadze Uriela - ojca dziewczyny, nie umknął fakt, iż młoda anielica zaczęła darzyć głębszym uczuciem swojego podopiecznego. Ojciec wyjaśnił jej, że żaden anioł nie może związać się z aniołem upadłym, bądź demonem, którym był Jay. Uriel powiedział również, że złączenie dwóch obcych sobie światów zaburzyłoby równowagę w Niebie, a osoby za to odpowiedzialne musiałyby ponieść srogą karę. Na tę wieść, Angèle straciła wszelkie nadzieje, w jej sercu zagościł smutek, a płomyk nadziei zgasł... jak wtedy jej się wydawało - na dobre... Jay zaś nie mógł pojąć dlaczego tak mu się powodzi, nie znając przyczyny, ani żadnego logicznego wytłumaczenia, był przekonany, że ma szczęście i los mu sprzyja. Jednak Angèle wciąż nad nim czuwała. Lata mijały, a ona każdego dnia chroniła go przed niebezpieczeństwami dnia codziennego, nawet tymi najbłahszymi. Usuwała wszelkie przeszkody na jego drodze, od skórek po bananach, po kłótnie i bójki z rówieśnikami. Troszczyła się o niego i darzyła miłością, nawet jeśli było to zakazane, a on nie wiedział o jej istnieniu, był jej bardzo bliski. Nadszedł dzień dwunastych urodzin anielicy, dzień który kompletnie zmienił jej życie. Z nieznanych jej wówczas przyczyn, musiała opuścić Niebo wraz ze swoimi rodzicami i starszą, wtedy czternastoletnią siostrą. Razem ze skrzydłami, musiała poświęcić swoje obowiązki Anioła Stróża, aby rozpocząć życie pozornie normalnej nastolatki. Anglia, w której mieszkał Jay ze swoją rodziną była bardzo daleko od Francji, w której osiedliła się Angèle. Rozstanie z ukochanym było kroplą, która przelała czarę goryczy w życiu anielicy. Również Jay'owi nie układało się zbyt dobrze. Podczas gdy Angèle straciła możliwość pomagania chłopakowi, jego życie uległo kompletnym zmianom. Rówieśnicy Jay'a zaczęli się nad nim znęcać, a w domu czekał na niego ojciec, który z dnia na dzień stał się oschły i okrutny w stosunku do swojego syna. Anielica nie miała pojęcia przez co przechodzi, więc tym bardziej nie była w stanie mu pomóc. Pogrążona w swoich problemach Angèle, po jakimś czasie zapomniała o Jay'u. On nadal nie wiedział o jej istnieniu, a drastyczne zmiany, które zaszły w jego życiu potraktował jako efekt uboczny okresu dojrzewania. Nie miał pojęcia, że ktoś go kochał, obserwował każdego dnia i troszczył się o jego dobro. Po tym jak Angèle przeniosła się do Salem i rozpoczęła naukę w Straszyceum, ich drogi skrzyżowały się ponownie. Gdy Angie zobaczyła przechodzącego korytarzem wysokiego bruneta doznała szoku. To był ten sam Jay, którego chroniła, który był jej podopiecznym i ukochanym zarazem. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że unikanie go będzie dziwne, tym bardziej, że byli w tej samej klasie. Postanowiła więc złamać zasady i zbliżyć się do niego. Mogła wreszcie ujrzeć go z bliska, nadal się nim opiekować. Zaczęli poznawać się bliżej, a między nimi powstała jeszcze silniejsza więź. Stali się najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Okazało się, że naprawdę wiele ich łączy. Na nowo złożone serce, szybko pękło w drobny mak. Czar prysł, gdy dowiedziała się, że Jay ma dziewczynę, a była nią Ally "Octo" Pus. Anielica wciąż miała resztki nadziei, że demon odwzajemni jej uczucia, wydawało jej się, że są bardzo sobie bliscy, a gdy tylko Ally zjawiała się w pobliżu... traktował ją jak zwyczajną przyjaciółkę. Pewnego dnia, Angèle była świadkiem kłótni pomiędzy Jay'em, a Ally. Wiedziała, że nie powinna, ale mimo to, obserwowała całe zajście. - Zostaw ten głupi saksofon! Wszędzie go ze sobą taszczysz, czasami mam wrażenie, że liczy się dla Ciebie bardziej ode mnie! - krzyczał Jay. - A żebyś wiedział! Chcę być saksofonistką! Znaną saksofonistką! Nie żoną inżyniera! Jesteś jak kula u nogi! - Ally była wyraźnie oburzona słowami chłopaka. - Kula u nogi, tak? Skoro stoję Ci na drodze do marzeń to droga wolna! - Ja już nie jestem w stanie tego dłużej ciągnąć, zrywam z Tobą! - rzuciła Ally i w gniewie pobiegła w stronę dziedzińca, po jej policzkach spływały strugi słonych łez. Zrozpaczony Jay usiadł na ławce i schował twarz w dłoniach. Żałował swoich słów, ale nie dało się zaprzeczyć - nie układało mu się z Ally. Faktycznie odczuwał, że jest stworzona do wielkich czynów, a on tylko jej przeszkadzał w drodze do spełnienia marzeń. Ich plany na przyszłość kompletnie ze sobą nie współgrały, a nie chciał aby Ally była nieszczęśliwa i nie spełniała swoich marzeń tylko z jego powodu. Gdy na korytarzu już nie było żywej duszy, Angèle podeszła do Jay'a. - Wszystko słyszałaś, prawda? - spytał Jay. - Tak... Bardzo Ci współczuję, wiem jak to jest... - Być zranioną? - Dokładnie... - To witaj w klubie. - mimowolnie, Jay podniósł głowę i uśmiechnął się. - Wiesz, poznałam kiedyś chłopaka, obserwowałam go z Nieba, chroniłam i kochałam go, miałam na jego punkcie obsesję, a on... - Nie dostrzegał Cię? - spytał demon, a anielica w odpowiedzi pokiwała jedynie głową. Czas upływał im na opowiadaniu o swoich historiach z przeszłości, tych o przyjaźni i miłości. Nim się spostrzegli, zaczęło się ściemniać. Za oknem pojawiły się pierwsze gwiazdy, a latarnie na dziedzińcu zostały zapalone. Jay przybliżył się do Angèle, przymierzał się do pocałunku. Wieloletnie marzenia anielicy o prawdziwej miłości właśnie teraz mogły się spełnić, jednak z tyłu głowy wciąż miała myśl, że łamie zasady i nie powinna tak postępować. - Znasz niebiańskie zasady, przecież wiesz, że nie mogę... - westchnęła Angèle i odsunęła się od Jay'a. - Wiążąc się z upadłym aniołem... - urwała. - A ja nie mogę tego dłużej ukrywać... - Jay spuścił głowę. - Czego? - Kocham Cię, Aniele! Ich usta złączyły się w namiętnym pocałunku, na plecach Jay'a pojawiły się śnieżnobiałe skrzydła, a skrzydła Angèle zmieniły barwę na czarną. Od tamtej pory, oboje w końcu byli razem, w końcu byli szczęśliwi, nawet jeśli w przyszłości będą musieli ponieść konsekwencje swoich czynów. 'Wrogowie' Lorraine Warren Theodore Zhen 'Zwierzę' Zwierzakiem Angèle jest samica rasy pudel toy, Ailé. Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: 'Angie, Aniołka, Gardienne, Angel. '''Ulubione powiedzonko: ' Plik:Cytat1.png Trzeba czegoś więcej niż ludzki krzyk, żeby obudzić umarłych. Plik:Cytat2.png 'Najbardziej lubi: '''Psychologię. Ze względu na to, że uwielbia pomagać w rozwiązywaniu problemów, rozmawiać z innymi, a to poniekąd zadanie aniołów - pomoc innym w potrzebie. Odnosi wrażenie, że osoby, które proszą ją o pomoc, mają do niej zaufanie i właśnie to dodaje jej skrzydeł i motywacji do dalszego działania. '...a najmniej: '''Gotowanie. Ilekroć chciałaby upichcić coś apetycznego, nic jej nie wychodzi. Za każdym razem myli składniki, przez co na końcu wychodzi jedna, wielka... klapa. Nikt nie je jej przysmaków i nie dziwi jej to. Nie chciałaby jeść czegoś, co jest przypalone, niedogotowane, czy twarde jak kamień. '''Zwierzak: '''Samica rasy pudel toy, Ailé. '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: '''Różańca wykonanego z białych koralików, który jest prezentem od jej ojca. '''Ulubiony kolor: '''Pastelowe odcienie niebieskiego, zwłaszcza błękit, a także biel, czerń oraz brąz. '''Sekrety jej pokoju: Ciekawostka: 'Czy wiesz, że po opuszczeniu Nieba mieszkała z rodzicami i siostrą w Paryżu, gdzie udawali normalną, ludzką rodzinę? Po czym ją rozpoznać? #Po wielkich, białych i pierzastych skrzydłach, które wyrastają z jej pleców. #Po aureoli, która pojawia się nad jej głową, gdy spełni czyjąś prośbę lub zrobi dobry uczynek. #Po tym, że mówi z francuskim akcentem. Niezapomniane cytaty *Plik:Cytat1.png ''Nie było tak źle, choć to już nie jest zakazany owoc, nie uważasz?Plik:Cytat2.png - do ... *Plik:Cytat1.png Miłość czyni nas wszystkich kłamcami.Plik:Cytat2.png - do ... *Plik:Cytat1.png Nie cytuj Biblii. Nie sądzę, żebyś ją rozumiał. Nie jest tak, że ktoś należy do ciebie, chodzi o to, że to ty oddajesz się komuśPlik:Cytat2.png - do ... *Plik:Cytat1.png Aliena vitia in oculis habemus, a tergo nostra sunt"Cudze błędy/winy mamy na oku,nasze poza nami" - Seneka.Plik:Cytat2.png - jej ulubiona łacińska sentencja *Plik:Cytat1.png Najlepsze rzeczy, które spotykają nas w życiu to te, których nie dostrzegamy.Plik:Cytat2.png - do ... *Plik:Cytat1.png Dać sobą pomiatać po to by nocą czyścić skrzydła. Oto domena anioła.Plik:Cytat2.png - do ... *Plik:Cytat1.png Nie ważne czy się malujesz. Słowa nie potrzebują makijażu. Opisują to, co myślisz i czujesz, niczego nie ukrywając.Plik:Cytat2.png - do ... *Plik:Cytat1.png Bądź wierny swoim zasadom, a zobaczysz jak otwierają się przed tobą nowe drogi. Nie zawsze ten kto idzie najszybciej, pierwszy przychodzi na metę. Nie tylko w bajkach żółw może wygrać z szybkim zającem. Krocz powoli, lecz stanowczo.Plik:Cytat2.png - do ... Wystąpienia Portrayals thumb|left|275pxW rolę Angèle w filmie live-action wcieli się amerykańska aktorka Meg Donnelly, znana m.in. z roli Addison z filmu Zombies, czy też Taylor Otto z serialu Nie ma lekko. W serialu, w oryginalnej wersji językowej, głosu użyczyłaby ... Zaś w polskiej wersji językowej - Magda KusaUżyczyła swojego głosu Sabrinie z serialu Chilling Adventures of Sabrina, czy też Macy w V serii Klubu Winx. Za wykonanie piosenek, w polskiej wesji językowej byłaby odpowiedzialna ... Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki *Postać została adoptowana od Esterwy ♥ *Jej imię jest francuskim odpowiednikiem imienia "Aniela", a jego cztery pierwsze litery tworzą francuskie słowo "angè" (pl. anioł). *Jej nazwisko pochodzi od francuskiego słowa "gardien" (pl. strażnik). *Urodziła się 1 kwietnia, w Wielkanoc. *Jest spod znaku Barana. *Bez problemu potrafi przybrać ludzką postać, dzięki czemu mogła bezpiecznie przebywać wśród ludzi, gdy jeszcze mieszkała w Paryżu ze swoimi rodzicami. *Pierwsze imię jej ojca pochodzi z języka hebrajskiego i oznacza "Bóg jest moim światłem", Uriel to było także imię archanioła. Zaś jego drugie imię również pochodzi z języka hebrajskiego i oznacza "Bóg uzdrawia". *Imię matki dziewczyny to żeńska forma imienia Octavius. *Imię jej starszej siostry nawiązuje do francuskiego słowa séraphin (pl. serafin). *Zaś imię jej psa w języku francuskim oznacza "skrzydło". *Nie urodziła się ze skrzydłami, tak samo jak reszta członków jej rodziny, zdobyła je za odkrycie swojego powołania poprzez pomaganie ludziom. *Jej ulubione kwiaty to białe lilie. Meta Timeline *2017: Esterwa składa wnioski o zastrzeżenie znaków towarowych dla Avril Ange. *1 stycznia 2018: Amity.Gala adoptuje znaki towarowe dla Avril Ange. *2018: Amity.Gala zmienia imię Avril na Angèle, zaś nazwisko na Gardien. *2018: Pierwsza lalka Angèle zostaje wydana w ramach serii Basic. *2018: Wpisy z pamiętnika Angèle zostają ujawnione. *2018: Angèle zalicza swój debiut 3D w filmie Amelie and 13 Birthday Disasters. Stroje Galeria '''Arty ' Angele ID by A.G.jpg ' 'Od Was ♥' 'Różne' ' Angie moodboard by AG.jpg Angie by A.G.png Angele projekty by A.G.jpg Angele szkic od Rochi.jpg|Od Rochi ♥ ' Przypisy Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Amity.Gala Kategoria:Niebo Kategoria:Anioły